


What Brought Us Here

by Thulcandra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bisexual Hinata, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gay Kageyama, Hinata-sexual Kageyama, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Public Masturbation, Secret Crush, awkward kageyama, let them be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thulcandra/pseuds/Thulcandra
Summary: Individually realised crushes? CheckMutual Pining? CheckInitial Expressions of love in a non-sexual setting? CheckPorn AND feelings? CHECKBasically, two idiots in love, or, how Kageyama finally gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pining first, lusting later (but soonish).

_Shit. How did this happen? How could I have missed it?_ Hinata stood stock still on the court, oblivious to the ringing silence of Karasuno’s gym as he stared at Kageyama. The perfect toss, which Hinata hadn’t even jumped for, bounced twice before rolling into the corner, seemingly sensitive to the storm gathering on the other side of the net.

 

“DUMBASS, what the hell was that? You didn’t even jump,” an outraged Kageyama shouted into the quiet.

 

A concerned Suga ventured a soft, “Hinata, are you alright?”

Hinata blinked quickly, a jerky breath bringing him back to the moment. “I–need to leave,” he choked out, tearing his eyes away from his setter and acknowledging his vice-captain. _Yes. Leaving. Get me out of here, away from this disaster. I’ve ruined everything._

Hinata bowed under his teammates clamor of, “We’re in the middle of practice!”  “You can’t just walk out!” “Hinata, are you sick?” “Why don’t you just take a break, and finish practice with us,” this last from Suga, silver brows furrowed with worry. Suga’s eyes flicked to Kageyama, silently pleading for backup. Kageyama didn’t see Suga’s plea, standing silent and tense, attention riveted on Hinata’s retreating figure.

 

“I just can’t,” said Hinata as he backed towards the bench, “I’m sorry, I don’t want to ruin everything. I need to leave. Right now.” Grabbing his gym bag and tripping over his water bottle, Hinata stumbled for the door.

 

“Kageyama, do something. Bring him back, he’ll listen to you,” Daichi ordered quietly.

“He didn’t jump. He wasn’t there. He won’t listen—not to me,” Kageyama ground out.

With a shove to Kageyama’s shoulder blades, Suga echoed Daichi, “Bring him back. It has to be you.”

 Tossing a glare over his shoulder Kageyama raced to the door and down the steps. Hinata hadn’t made it very far, moving as if in a daze.

 

“Hinata, wait! Stop, idiot, just talk to me!” Kageyama’s voice filled the courtyard and Hinata jerked to a halt, turning slowly. He stopped perpendicular to Kageyama, profile illuminated and eyes averted.

“You swore you’d hit my tosses. Why weren’t you there? What just happened? Hinata, come back to practice, we can fix whatever’s wrong” pleaded Kageyama as he approached. Stopping a few feet away from Hinata, Kageyama noticed that Hinata was shaking and that Hinata had yet to look at him. Kageyama closed the distance between them slowly, as one would when trying not to spook a wild animal.

“Hinata, are you going to turn your back on me too? Will you leave me alone on the court?”

Hinata’s breathing sped up, brown eyes dilating, meeting Kageyama’s gaze for the first time since missing his toss. “No!” came the horrified squeak from the smaller boy. _How could he think that?  But he needs someone stronger, someone who won’t ruin everything, someone who won’t notice or care that when he’s focused he’s so beau—._

“Then what is happening?!” Kageyama hissed, interrupting Hinata’s panicked thoughts. Kageyama’s fists clenched uselessly at his sides as he leaned forward into Hinata’s space.

“Hinata, what are you _doing_?”

 

“It’s for you, because of you. No–because of me. Because when you _hwaaa_ —I _fshoom,_ and it’s perfect, but I  see you and I can’t–” Hinata broke off, eyes beginning to tear.

He turned and ran from Kageyama, failing even to unlock his bike in his haste to escape. If Hinata had looked back, he would have seen Kageyama, silhouetted by the light spilling from the gym, hand half extended in an aborted attempt to reach him.

 _____________________________________

 

 _What the HELL was that._ Kageyama thought as he stared after Hinata. Kageyama’s emotions impersonated bumper-cars under his ribcage. With collisions of anger, concern, and something indefinable to him threatening to destroy his composure, Kageyama turned briskly on his heel, forcing himself back into the glare of the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

_Why am I in love with such a fucking idiot?_ Kageyama grumbled to himself as he changed in the clubroom. What a disaster of a Friday night it had turned out to be. He sat down heavily on the bench, appreciating the fact that his teammates had left quickly after they had finished practice without their tiny middle blocker.

 

            _Why didn’t he jump? Why did he run? What did he even mean by “when I see you I can’t—“? The hell is that? Am I that repulsive to him?_ Slinging his bag over his shoulder Kageyama let himself out of the clubroom and down the stairs, frowning at the ground as his thoughts tumbled around. Passing through the courtyard Kageyama realized anew that Hinata had left his bike behind in his haste to abandon Kageyama. _Hmph, abandon is right. He wouldn’t even look at me until I called him out_. Realizing he could do nothing without the combination, Kageyama strode past the bike and into the night.

About halfway home a thought froze Kageyama in his tracks. _What if he found out how I feel about him?_ Until this moment Kageyama had been certain that Hinata was oblivious to the extent of his feelings. Hiding his developing feelings from his spiker hadn’t been difficult since Hinata needed hundreds of repetitions before something got through to him. And yet—W _hat if I **do** actually repulse him? Oh my god what if he hates me and won’t jump for my tosses and what if he leaves me, fuck, he promised he wouldn’t, but what if he does and what if he won’t even be my friend. Are we friends? What is happening? WhatamIgoingtoDO._

Trying to calm his suddenly shallow breaths and dizzy head, Kageyama bent down and put his head between his knees.  After about five minutes spent quieting his panicked mind, trying to remember that breathing needed in _and_ out, Kageyama straightened. Resolving to face Hinata the next day, he strode for home, desperate for the solace of his room and the distraction of music or video games.

 

 _Why am I such a fucking idiot?_ Hinata moaned as he stuffed his head under his pillows. His mother and Natsu had been finishing dinner when he burst in and he had begged off of joining them by claiming stomach trouble.

Kicking his feet on the duvet Hinata muttered to himself, _Shit, I’m in love with Kageyama. Is it even fair to use that l word? I guess it must be. I think I’ve loved him for a long time now… His strength, his awkwardness, and his passion all make me feel warm inside, and usually being with him makes me happy. But tonight was different. Tonight there was something sharp, something new. It was something strong enough to glue my feet to the floor instead of flying for him._

Pulling his head out of the pillow and staring at the ceiling Hinata tried to put a name to the other feeling. While he’d felt the warmth again tonight, and admitted it was love he felt for his setter, the jolt had been so unexpected (and inconvenient) that Hinata was baffled.

Amidst Hinata’s confusion, doubt and embarrassment came creeping in.

_What if Kageyama found out that I love him? And whatever that other thing was. I can’t be the one who ruins everything with my feelings. **I ran out of practice**. He’s going to be so mad at me. What if he leaves me before I can control myself around him?_

With that horrific thought Hinata firmly closed his eyes, hoping to block out the voice in his head telling him that his setter might not wait for him to figure it all out.

As he slipped into sleep Hinata thought, _My bike… gotta get m’bi—_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy Hinata enjoying himself, sort of.

By Saturday afternoon Kageyama had solidified his resolve to face Hinata. Throwing on his Karasuno jacket and grabbing a volleyball with which to tempt his spiker, Kageyama headed for Hinata’s house.

 _The sun is shining, I brought a ball, there’s no way he’ll turn down the chance to jump for a few tosses. God I hope he’ll jump for me. If we’re friends he’ll definitely come out. Ha. Come out. Not what I meant, but if he suspects me and doesn’t want to stay with me. Shit. Didn’t I already think around these circles last night? It would be bad enough for him to find out that I like him, let alone that I want–well… just that I_ want _when I’m with him. Please please please let him come toss with me._ Kageyama’s musings took him all the way to Hinata’s front door, and Kageyama found himself with his hand already knocking before realizing exactly where he is.

From within the house Kageyama could hear a muffled argument… and then silence. Abruptly the door swung open and Hinata’s mother stepped forward.

“Kageyama-kun, what can I do for you?”

“Ah, I’m–That is, I was looking for Hinata. May I see him, please?”

“I’m afraid Shoyou isn’t here right now. I’m sure you’ll see him at school or at practice or–around” she replied, shifting nervously and throwing a glance over her shoulder.

“But his bike is here. He had to have gone back to school and brought it back, so how could he not be here?”

“I’m sorry, he’s just not here right now.”

Stifling the urge to snap at her for being a good mother obviously covering for her son, Kageyama bowed stiffly and offered only, “Thank you. Sorry for disturbing you.” With shoulders tense and his empty hand clenched in a white-knuckled fist, Kageyama turned away from the house, sure he could feel Hinata’s eyes on his back from the second story window.

 

 _What the hell is his problem?!_ A suspicious burning sensation prickled at the corners of Kageyama’s eyes as he stalked home, his thoughts chasing the same spiral they had been stuck in since that damned volleyball had dropped, un-hit, to the floor. Confused and hurt, Kageyama holed up in his room, vowing not to try again until afternoon practice on Monday.

_______________________________

 

 _What did he want? Was he coming to beat me up? Does he hate me? Why did he bring a volleyball?_ Questions pinged around Hinata’s mind as he peaked through the second story curtains, eyes tracking Kageyama’s retreating form. _God, he’s so beautiful, even when he’s angry_ , Hinata mused while absently chewing his lower lip. Abruptly jerking upright Hinata connects the dots as a blush sweeps across his cheeks. _THAT THING. THAT OTHER FEELING, oh fuck, no no no I don’t_ want _him like that. No way, that’s not happening here. No. I’ll prove it._

Calling down a thank you to his mother, Hinata closed his door on her reminder that they’d have to talk about what just happened at some point. Locking it behind himself, Hinata pushed off the door and reached for his laptop.

 

 _Okay, no interruptions, everything will be the way it usually is, nothing to worry about. Ah, here we go, this one’s a classic_. Rapid typing and several incognito windows later Hinata landed on a favorited video, practically guaranteed to get him off every time.

Relaxed into his pillows with his laptop balanced on his chest, Hinata clicked play and began trailing his fingers across the strip of abdomen exposed by the way the computer had dragged his shirt up.

Hinata had watched this video countless times, knew the scripted dialogue enough to tune it out, focused on the way the man in the video pounds into the woman kneeling before him. Hinata feels warmth spread throughout his limbs as he strokes himself to semi-hardness, eyes catching on the rhythmic clench and release of the guys’ glutes, the shine of lube dribbled down cut thighs, the excitingly vulgar sound of flesh slapping flesh–before sitting up with horror and shoving his computer down his bed. _OH my god. Oh my GOD. I was looking at– shit shit shit I’ve been looking at the guy this whole time. That twinge, that pull from down there. I want Kageyama. Fuck this is too much, I only realized yesterday that I’ve had feelings for him, why is this happening to me!_

Flopping back down Hinata ran his fingers agitatedly through his hair. An orange lock caught on his fingers, sending a jolt straight through him. _Ow, that kinda felt like Kageyama when he gets mad at me._ Staring at his ceiling Hinata tentatively tugged his hair on purpose, his traitorous mind substituting Kageyama’s hands for his own. _He would move me exactly how he wanted me_ Hinata thought as he tugged a little harder, hips canting slightly as the tingles re-awaken with a vengeance. _His mouth, that pursed straight line which hides a sinful looking cupid’s bow, would move with purpose. Just like he does, his mouth would focus on what it wants and would take no prisoners. God it would feel so good against my throat._ Slipping one hand down across his chest, his shallow breaths hitched as he thumbed a peaked nipple and trailed his fingers through a sparse happy trail. Taking a deep breath, he slipped his hand back under the waistband of his shorts. _Maybe I could feel him here _flashed across his mind before he could stop the thought. _His mouth would be so hot, so slick…_

He slid his middle and index fingers around the base of his cock, shuddering as he dragged them up the bottom of his shaft, rubbing lightly against his slit when he reached the crown. _He’s so strong, his thighs are like rock. He could carry me to the club room and hold me against the wall–_ a spurt of pre-come sluiced down around his hand, inciting a groan and causing Hinata’s knees to fall open. _It’s a good thing I don’t watch him jump serve, I don’t think I could handle how his shirt rides up and his muscles tense. God, that power…those massive hands here, stroking me, taking me, teasing me, FUCK I’m close._ Wrapping a firmer hand around himself, Hinata began small thrusts into the circle of his fist, thoughts losing coherence as his need built. _He’d know what I need. He always knows. Yes, YES, ah Kageyama you feel so good, you always help me fLY–_

Hinata’s eyes flew open as his orgasm caught him by surprise and his endorphin rush morphed into panicked horror. Yanking his hand out of his pants Hinata stared at the slickness coating his palm. _He can’t know. He won’t want me._ Eyes brimming with tears he whispered to his empty room, “This isn’t enough.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday morning dawned cool and clear, entirely dismissive of teenage melodrama. Hinata, stubbornly optimistic after a solid (post-orgasm) night’s sleep, squared his shoulders as he sat down for breakfast.

Distracted by food, Hinata was unprepared for his mother’s immediate attack.

“Shoyou, sweetheart, are you ready to explain to me why I told that nice young man that you were not available yesterday? Or perhaps why you came home in a huff on Friday night? Or maybe even why you left your bike at school?”

 

“Um. Well, on Friday I didn’t feel that great, and in my hurry to get home I left my bike behind. That has nothing to do with Kageyama, obviously. I just wasn’t feeling well enough to see him yesterday. It’s not like my stomach was upset because of him or being around him or anything like that, nope, in fact me and Kageyama are fine, he threw me the perfect toss on Friday but I didn’t get it, but I was feeling weird before that, so I wasn’t avoiding Kageyama I just didn’t want him to feel obligated to hang out with someone who wasn’t feeling great, he’s amazing at volleyball and probably just wanted to practice, and I totally would have except being around him makes me– _mmphh,”_ Hinata shoved his entire omelet rice in his mouth to spare himself the indignity of further rambling.

 

Across the table Hinata’s mother gaped at him, coffee mug forgotten in her hands.

“Ah.” This short utterance, in tandem with a graceful but assessing eyebrow arch, was enough to set Hinata squirming in discomfort.

“Well, I hope you feel better today, and I’m sure Tobio will be happy to see you tomorrow. Wash up from breakfast and finish your homework. Natsu and I will be running errands, so when you’ve finished your chores and homework you may play volleyball.” With a smile, a hair ruffle, and a kiss to the crown of his head, Hinata’s mother swept out of the room.

 

THUNK. Hinata let his head drop onto the table. _Nice, way to go. Not remotely suspicious, you just had to almost admit that he makes you feel… well… however it is he makes you feel. Good. Happ_ y. _Nervous_. _Excited. Ugh, just leave it alone today. Do the chores, attempt the homework, then forget everything and practice. Tomorrow you’ll be calm, focused, and in complete control. He’ll let you stay with him as long as you control yourself. Don’t make it weird._

Resolving to recapture his earlier good vibes, Hinata threw himself into his Sunday with as much good grace as he could muster.

Unfortunately, Monday had other ideas.   

 Monday morning practice began as it meant to go on, which is to say, with the utmost awkwardness and discomfort between numbers 9 and 10. Hinata was jumpy and jittery, cringing awkwardly when his teammates pressed him about leaving practice on Friday. Kageyama was at once more withdrawn and more present, his mouth compressed but his serves slamming the floor with enough power to make Oikawa flinch across town. The team staggered through drill after drill, the tension pushing everybody off kilter. At break, nobody but Suga dared approach Kageyama, his desperate wrath too much for anyone non-maternal.

 

“Kageyama-kun,” Suga murmured gently, laying his hand on his junior’s shoulder. “Will you show me how to get more power from a jump serve?”

Kageyama blinked at Suga, eyes gradually regaining awareness of the rest of the gym. “What?”

“Your jump serve, Kageyama. Will you show me how to get more power from it? It doesn’t seem like I could convince you to take a break right now, so why don’t we practice while the rest of the team takes a few minutes?”

With a brief glance at the rest of the team sprawled out on the floor near the water bottles, definitely not looking at any particular body splayed out and shimmering with sweat, Kageyama jerked his head in a brief nod and turned back towards the net.

 

Hinata, chest heaving with exertion as he lay carelessly on the gym floor, couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing through his body. The chatter of his teammates was drowned out by his pounding heart and internal loop of _I can push harder. Anything to forget that he won’t even look at me. Everybody can see we’re not okay. I couldn’t answer my senpai’s about Friday, I don’t have a good enough reason. It can’t happen again. I can handle this. I can just block him ou–._ **THWACK**.

 

Hinata’s whole body jerked at the sound of a volleyball slamming into the floor. Sitting upright, eyes wide, Hinata watched his doom play out right in front of him.

 

Kageyama took the ball Suga had passed him. He had a hard time with words, so he was trying to demonstrate to Suga how big his steps and jumps had to be in order to create an effective jump serve. Grateful for the focus required, Kageyama’s thoughts were only of the cohesion of his body and the feeling of the ball. He backed up again, nodding to Suga, and launched himself into the air.

 

As Kageyma prepared to serve again, Hinata found himself rising to his feet, spellbound. Time seemed to slow for Hinata as his eyes catalogued the bunch and release of Kageyama’s thighs and calves, the clenched abdomen revealed as Kageyama’s shirt rose with him into the air, and the whipcord ripple of Kageyama’s arm as his palm swung forward to connect with the ball.

Time raced back into speed as Hinata became aware that the blood that had been pounding in his head mere seconds before was rushing with haste straight to his cock.

 _Oh my god,_ Hinata’s punch drunk and increasingly panicked brain supplied. _Ohhhh my GOD, I’m getting hard, ohmygodohmygod his power, his hands. Kageyama, I need– fuckfuckfuck I need to just–._

And for the second time in two practices, Hinata bolted from the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, idk where the bathrooms are in relation to where the gym is, but for the purposes of this fic, they’re down the hallway and around the corner. The bathroom has a mini foyer wall shielding the cubicles and urinals from view when one opens the door.

Suga did his best to suppress a smile. _I knew it_. Raising a hand to forestall the exclamations of the rest of the team, and nodding and Daichi’s questioning glance, Suga turned back to Kageyama. “Kageyama-kun, give him a minute and then go talk to him. You two have been off all practice and it’s effecting the rest of the team. You need to find out what’s wrong. Hinata never misses practice, and now he’s left in the middle _again_.” Making firm eye contact, Suga orders, “Go.”

Kageyama’s mood darkened under his sempai’s gaze. Jerked out of his volleyball focus by Hinata’s flight from the gym, Kageyama thoughts turned bitter. _Why should I even bother. I can’t believe I love someone so STUPID. Why can’t he just tell me what’s wrong without ruining practice twice in a row. Seeing him upset **hurts** , and I don’t know what to do. What if I follow him and I still can’t get to the bottom of this. What if he tells me he can’t even stand to look at me. I was the only thing happening before he ran out. Does he hate me that much?_

A light shove from Suga sends Kageyama stumbling towards the door. “I don’t even know where to look,” he told Suga.

“I think he ran towards the bathroom,” Suga said, and Kageyama trudged towards the hallway.

 

As Kageyama left the gym, his indignation grew. Striding down the hallway and around the corner he thought, _How dare Hinata run out again. I’m not in love with a coward, he’s not allowed to be such a pain in the ass. I’m gonna burst in there and give him a piece of my mind_.

“H–.” As the door swung open on well-oiled hinges, Kageyeama’s outburst died in his throat. _Was that a sob? Is he okay? I don’t want to see him cry, but what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t do anything._ Letting the door close lightly behind him, Kageyama crept toward the edge of the foyer wall, ears straining.

 

“Unnnghh, _fuck_ ”

 

At the clear and sharp outburst Kageyama jerked backwards into the sheltered alcove. _What is he DOING? Is he okay? I–_

“Tobio, please!”

 

Eyes widening, Kageyama began to connect the dots. _He can’t possibly know I’m here. He left in a panic… I was serving…He sounds like he’s in pain, almost…_

 

The unmistakable sound of someone spitting into their palm echoed in the bathroom. Trainers squeaked on the tiles, as the swish of gym shorts hitting the floor transitioned into soft but urgent _shlick_ sounds.

 

_He’s… He can’t be. Here at school? He wouldn’t, would he? I shouldn’t be listening, I should leave, I should… but… he said my name._ Heart pounding, Kageyama once more edged closer to the row of stalls. Ducking his head around the corner, Kageyama could see one door closed, white and red trainers underneath, facing towards the toilet, as if somebody was leaning with their back against the door.

While Kageyama processed what his eyes were telling him, his ears were gifted with hitched breaths and keening whimpers, punctuated by moans of “Please, more, right there,” and, “your hands, yes, god, your mouth THERE, yes, _please PLEASE,_ Tobio.”

In mortification, Kageyama realized that as he pressed against the wall his hips had begun to roll of their own accord. _SHIT, I can’t be getting hard to this, this is so personal, he’d be so mad. But he said my name–NO, this is wrong, but fair is fair, if he’s thinking about me maybe I can just–_ and bypassing his decision-making centers, his hand slid into his shorts.

 

“Ah!” hissed unbidden from Kageyama’s mouth as his hand wrapped around his cock. Fortunately, Hinata too had found himself overwhelmed in the moment, and Kageyama’s outburst went unnoticed.

 

Unable to stop itself, Kageyama’s mind conjured visuals to accompany the lewd noises now streaming from the stall. He pictured Hinata, still sweaty from practice, head tipped back against the door. He imagined how pink Hinata’s skin would turn as the flush crept along that smooth, pale neck, and how Hinata might look with one hand pushed up under his shirt to thumb a rosy nipple as the other hand fisted his shaft….How beautifully Hinata’s skin would bruise as Kageyama nipped and sucked at sensitive spots. Kageyama could practically _feel_ the brush of Hinata’s coarse curls against the base of his fist, twitching and groaning in his own palm as he imagined sliding together, desperate for friction. Getting lost in his own head, Kageyama barely noticed the increased urgency of Hinata’s soft sounds until a clear “shit, Tobio, I’m so close, pleasepleaseplease, let me come, please, I lov– FUCK!” cut through the fog.

 ___________________

Kageyama tensed, abruptly aware that he was listening to his best friend orgasm in a bathroom stall at school, in the middle of practice, without said friend’s knowledge or consent. A cold splash of horror rushed down his spine as he yanked his hand out of his shorts. Kageyama could hear Hinata’s ragged breathing and the sound of toilet paper being pulled, crumpled, and flushed. It wasn’t until he heard the brush of Hinata pulling his shorts back on that Kageyama realized he couldn’t be caught standing there.

He yanked open the door and raced back down the hallway, stopping about halfway back towards the gym. _Thank god that bit of panic had one productive_ outcome, he reflected, glancing down at his shorts. He _said...he **almost** said that he… that he loves me. While jacking off. At school. In the middle of practice. Jesus Christ I’m in love with an absolute IDIOT. _ A deranged looking smile crept on to his face.

Down the hall, the bathroom door swung open and Kageyama tried to look like he hadn’t just eavesdropped on such a monumental, paradigm shifting experience.

It was almost worth it all to see Hinata’s expression when he noticed Kgeyama’s approach.

 

“Kageyama, ah, what are you doing?”

 

“Suga sent me to get you. You left practice again.” Kageyama inwardly winced at his own awkwardness, but was fascinated by how Hinata shifted from foot to foot, hiding his hands behind his back, his eyes darting from Kageyama’s hands to chest to face.

“Uh, yup, my stomach hurt. You know how it gets. Ha ha. yep,” Hinata responded. “I just, ah, needed to take care of… my stomach… so…” Hinata rambled as he edged past Kageyama, skirting the wall until he was almost at the gym doors.

 

“Hinata, wait,” Kageyama heard himself say. Hinata froze, shoulders tensed. “I just… I hope you feel better soon.”

Hinata gave a terse nod and vanished into the gym. Manic grin returning to his face, Kageyama rolled his shoulders and let out a deep breath. _So THAT’s why he freaked out? He likes me? Is he afraid that I won’t like him back or disgusted with himself for liking me at all? I can’t believe he just got off to me. I wonder what set him off. I was doing was my jump serve… I guess he hardly ever actually gets to see me do it, so maybe that was it? It's not particularly sexy or anything... Dumbass Hinata, I’ve waited too long to let him talk himself out of loving me._ And with that, Kageyama strode back into the gym.


	6. Chapter 6

Kageyama spent the rest of Monday practice, and the entirety of Tuesday and Wednesday, watching Hinata. Hinata spent the rest of Monday practice, and the entirety of Tuesday and Wednesday writhing under Kageyama’s stare.

 

Hinata thought Kageyama would look away after the first time Hinata caught him staring at the end of practice on Monday. Still flushed from his bathroom break, and the embarrassment of encountering Kageyama in the hallway immediately after coming to the thought of telling Kageyama about his feelings, Hinata felt hyper aware of his setter. The awareness of Kageyama followed him through the next two days at school. Even though they avoided speaking to one another and hadn’t eaten lunch together, Hinata could feel that Kageyama’s assessing gaze rarely left him. _Why is he watching me? Can he tell that I like him? What if he’s planning on beating me up or something?! No, he wouldn’t do that, but still, what does he **want?**_

Kageyama wanted to kiss his best friend. _Everything he does is cute_ , Kageyama decided about halfway through Tuesday. _I’m going to give him one more day to speak up or approach me about this. Then all bets are off. I won’t leave him to think it’s unrequited, a word I only learned because of him in the first place. He’s mine. Or rather... I’m his, as long as he wants._

Practice on Tuesday was marginally better, more because it was the rush of a practice game instead of the tedium of drills. Hinata and Yamaguchi were responsible for cleaning up the equipment after practice, so Kageyama had no excuse to stay and watch and reluctantly make his way towards the club house. Lost in his own thoughts as he changed, he was slow to respond to Suga’s gentle prodding.

“Kageyama-kun…Kageyama-kun....KA-GE-YA-MA-KUN!”

“Suga-senpai, I’m sorry, I was distracted!”

“I know, Kageyama, that’s what I want to talk to you about.” Both boys looked up as Daichi paused at the doorway and said, “Ten minutes, Kyoshi.” Suga nodded and turned back to Kageyama.

“Kageyama,” Suga began, “When are you going to put both of you out of your misery?”

 

“huh?”

 

“You’ve known your own feelings for ages, Kageyama, and I think he just realized his. As the only one who knows how you both feel, you have a responsibility to speak up. The team needs its freak duo back, and both of you need your best friend back.” Standing, Suga continued, “Don’t let him get so anxious he talks himself out of it. Daichi and I support you, and the rest of the team will too. Do what’s right, and we’ll all be here for you. Tomorrow, after practice, you and Hinata will be on cleaning duty. I’ll leave you the key to lock up. Don’t waste your chance.”

 

With a smile and a wave, Suga left the clubhouse, leaving Kageyama staring after him, blush high on his cheeks. _He didn’t even let me argue! I didn’t even get to tell him that he didn’t know what he was talking about! Well, I guess he did know… but how? Was I obvious?! Does anyone else know how I feel about Hinata? Ugh. Daichi probably… he and Suga share everything. Oh my god. He wants me to confess! Tomorrow! AHHH!_

 

The door opened on Kageyama’s musings, Yamaguchi and Hinata shoving playfully on their way into the clubhouse. When Hinata’s eyes met Kageyama’s the tension in the room grew exponentially and Yamaguchi laughed nervously as he moved toward his locker. Grabbing his bag and standing up, Kageyama stalked towards Hinata, looming over him as he reached for the door knob.

Hinata’s hands came up in front of his chest in the universal palms out gesture and Kageyama pressed him back until his own chest was pressed against Hinata’s hands. Their breath mingled in the space between them as the tension built and built. Smirking, and moving slowly as Hinata’s eyes got wider and wider, Kageyama leaned in until Hinata’s gaze could only flick between his lips and eyes. “Tomorrow, Hinata,” Kageyama whispered, and then his hand was on the handle and he turned to brush past Hinata’s side.

 

Yamaguchi stared at Hinata.

“Why did Kageyama look like he was going to eat you?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon a re-watch I realised there isn't a bench in the club room... but my locker rooms all have benches, so please just buy into it. 
> 
> Also, nobody puts their hand on anybody else's dick for another couple of chapters, so hunker down for some FEELINGS first.

Kageyama barely noticed how the school day unfolded on Thursday. It was trivial in light of his impending confession. As he walked to afternoon practice, Kageyama got lost in his own musings. _Why was I so cocky yesterday?! I’m such an idiot, he probably thought that was weird and awkward. Maybe his interest is just a phase. I know he almost said ‘love’ when he was... But I’ve had ages to come to terms with wanting nobody but him._ Kageyama froze in place. _He still likes girls too, I think. What if he gets scared when I tell him and decides to date only girls?! No, **no,** it’ll be fine. It has to be fine. I need it to be fine. _

 

For Hinata, another day of distance from Kageyama had the day dragging on and on. Lunch was no respite since he spent it at his desk, picking at his food. By practice time Hinata was fixated solely on replaying how it felt to have Kageyama in his space, almost pressing him against the club room door. _That was so intense, even for Kageyama. He looked almost…smug? Like he **knows** something I don’t. His lips looked so soft… when he’s not scowling his mouth looks so bitable. _ Staring at his feet as he walked on autopilot, Hinata’s mind wove together memory and fantasy. _What would he have done if I’d leaned up and bit him? Everything’s a competition, so I bet I could get him to bite me back. Then maybe I could convince him to kiss in competition too. It’s not like he’d accept it without the prospect of winning– OW!_

 

Hinata’s feet had carried him right into Kageyama, who still stood staring into space in front of the gym. Kageyama stumbled forward as Hinata crashed into him and whirled around, eyes narrowed as he regained his footing.

 

“AH! I’m sorry! I was just walking and thinking and not looking where I was going, and then you were just standing there I guess, which is sort of weird, Kageyma, and I didn’t see you so I walked into you, and I’m really sorry, but at least it’s not a serve to your head, right? Ha ha ha, um, so yeah, I’m sorry pleasedon’tyellatme.” Hinata’s words tumbled out of his mouth, days of not talking to Kageyama resulting in a jumbled heap of nonsense.  

Kageyama’s posture had relaxed almost immediately upon realizing that Hinata was there, becoming even more so as Hinata rambled.

 

“Just watch where you’re going next time. I shouldn’t have just been standing here. It’s fine.” _It’ll be fine._ Kageyama hefted his bag back onto his shoulder and said again, “Really, Hinata, it’s fine. Let’s go.”

With that somewhat uneasy truce, the two boys walked the rest of the way side by side.

 

Practice itself, however, was still a mess. Kageyama’s tosses weren’t syncing for anybody, and Hinata’s receives were as bad as they’d been in middle school. Their hyper awareness of one another did nothing to remedy their quicks (freak or otherwise). Suga did his best to pick up the setting slack, and Daichi expanded his area of receives, but it was clear that they team was losing patience with _whatever_ was going on between Hinata and Kageyama. By the time practice was nearly over, everyone was DONE with the duo, and severely out of patience.

 

Suga and Daichi put the pair on clean-up duty and dismissed everyone else, Suga going so far as to hand Kageyama the gym and club room keys with a quick wink. “Sort it out, Kageyama. It’s time,” Suga said as he left.

 

Cleanup itself was quiet as Kageyama began psyching himself up. They worked, finally, in effortless tandem, storing the net, ball bins, and mopping brooms with practiced ease. Hinata went ahead to the club room as Kageyama locked the gym, and Kageyama braced himself as he took the stairs two by two.

________________

“Hinata,” Kageyama said as he pulled the door closed behind himself, “I need to tell you something.”

 

Hinata, his head half stuck as he changed into a clean t-shirt, froze. “Um. What about?” His bright orange tufts sticking up as he wriggled the shirt down and stood to face Kageyama.

 

“About… um. Us. This week. Why everything is weird.”

 

“No, we really don’t have to talk about anything! We can just ignore it and it’ll go away, I’m sure it’ll go away because it would ruin everything if things got more weird, and that would not be great because I–“

 

“I like you,” Kageyama interrupted. 

 

Hinata choked on thin air.

“Wh–what?”

 

“I like you,” Kageyama repeated, pushing off from the door and crossing the room to stand toe to toe with his spiker. “A lot,” he clarified, watching Hinata’s breathing grow fast and shallow, his eyes bright and confused.

 

“You… You ‘like me a lot’? I know, we’re friends. Kageyama, I know this week has been weird, and I’m sorry I didn’t come out to practice over the weekend, but I–”.

 

“No, Hinata,” Kageyama interrupted again, sitting down on the bench and tugging Hinata down beside him. “I don’t really know what it means to be in love with someone,”

 

“LO–!”

 

“Shut up and let me finish! I don’t really know what that means because the way I feel about you is so much more than four little letters, but Hinata Shoyou, I love you.”

 

Hinata felt dizzy as he tried to process what Kageyama was telling him. He stared at Kageyama, brain space competing for processing power as part of him just wanted to catalogue how beautiful Kageyama’s eyes were. _He loves me? But, I love HIM! How can he love me? He never said, or showed it, or… How long has he–_

 

 “When did you know?” Hinata choked out.

 

“Since after the first practice game against Nekoma.”

 

“SERIOUSLY?! That was ages ago! We were barely friendly then. And you still yelled at me all the time!!”

 

“I know. It caught me off guard too, but I tried to make sure nothing changed. Remember as we were cleaning up I called you a piece of crap? It was the only stupid thing I could think of saying instead of telling you how much I wanted to win with you. When we fought side by side against Date Tech I knew for sure, but…you know– you know I’m not good with words.”

 

“What about that awful time when we weren’t talking? Did you like me even then?”

 

“Yes, dumbass. It was even more awful because I missed being so in sync with you. We’re so much stronger now though.”

 

“I was so mad at you, you know.”

 

“I know. I never want to feel so far away from you ever again. This week has been too close to that and I just can’t take it anymore. Do you–. Can you–. Um… could you maybe say something?”

 

“I don’t really know _what_ to say! This is a lot to take in, I mean, I just–” Hinata broke off, his heart going _fshwoom!_ and _papow!_ and _gwah!_

Kageyama deflated a bit, his confidence wavering without clear reciprocation from Hinata.

 

“I needed to tell you,” he said quietly, looking down at his hands. “I couldn’t take not knowing how you felt, but I also couldn’t stand not telling you how _I_ felt.” He paused, eyes flicking back to meet Hinata’s still-astonished gaze. “I didn’t want to lose the only person who could take everything I gave and give it all back to me.”

 

“Kageyama… that’s so sweet.”

 

“Shut up, dumbass.”

 

“Really though, Kageyama, who knew you could be so–umpfh–“

 

Hinata was suddenly cut off by a swift press of lips from Kageyama. There wasn’t much to their first kiss, just warm pressure for a moment, Hinata’s eyes wide open with surprise. Pulling back, Kageyama blushed and looked away. “Shut up.”

Hinata reached up, pushed Kageyama’s bangs to the side, and slid his hand behind Kageyama’s ear to rest on his neck. Smiling up at his setter, enjoying the breath-humid air between them, Hinata licked his lips and whispered, “Again.”

 

At Hinata’s words, Kageyama melted. “Are you sure?” His hands came up to Hinata’s waist, thumbs stroking idly against the thin cotton shirt.

 

“Of course I’m sure, stupid-yama, I–,” Hinata turned another shade pinker as he fidgeted, “I love you too. You’re my favorite thing.” He paused, “well, you and volleyball. But I’d love you even if we didn’t have volleyball because it’s _you_ I can’t live without.”

 

Kageyama gaped at him. Hinata chuckled fondly at Kageyama’s dumbfounded look.

“Kiss me again stupid-yama. For real this time.”

 

Kageyama’s eyes lit up at the challenge, his entire focus coming to bear on Hinata’s face. With a low growl Kageyama slipped one hand up to grasp Hinata’s chin, tilting his jaw so his lips could drag and nibble from one ear to another.

 

“On my _mouth_ stupid-yama!” Hinata whimpered as Kageyama trailed kisses all over his face.

 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Kageyama murmured.

 

“Please, Tobio,”

 

Breath caught in his chest, Kageyama stared at Hinata’s mouth as he dragged his thumb along Hinata’s bottom lip. “Say it again.”

 

“Please?”

 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and Hinata relented. “Tobio.”

 

With a stifled moan Kageyama pressed his lips to Hinata’s, putting light pressure on the lip he’d been stroking, trembling as he felt Hinata begin to move his own lips in response. After a few warm pecks, they wet their lips almost in tandem, their next pass all of a sudden more slick and smooth. Hinata, ever impatient, caught Kageyama’s bottom lip lightly in his teeth and _licked_.

 

Kageyama gasped in surprise. Hinata’s teeth lost purchase and his tongue slid forward into Kageyama’s mouth.

 

Both boys groaned as their tongues met. Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama’s neck as Kageyama grasped him around the waist, hauling him onto the setter’s strong thighs. Inexperience was a non-issue in the face of so much pent-up need. Nothing mattered to either boy but the way the other felt in their hands, on their skin, in their hearts.

 

Overwhelmed, and desperate for air, they broke apart, gasping. For the space of thirty rapid heartbeats the two boys stared at one another, skin flushed and eyes bright.

 

“I love you”

“I love _you_ ”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 8, but I didn't stick to my own rule about being a chapter ahead, so chapter 9 is a mere chicken-scratch draft right now. Thanks for sticking with me! :)

“Um­–. Hinata, I need to tell you–”

 

“shhh, more kissing, less talking”

 

“Idiot, this is important, I saw–”

“Noooooo, shhhh, Tobio,” Hinata whined.

 

With his lap full of a warm and wriggly spiker, Kageyama had a hard time corralling his thoughts. Once the words had made it past tongues and teeth the two boys practically glowed in their happiness. Still sitting in the club room, exchanging tender kisses and soft caresses along brows and necks, neither boy wanted to disrupt the atmosphere.

Kageyama was determined, however, to lay all of his cards on the table.

 

“Hinata. I overheard you. I’m sorry, I know it was a violation of privacy, but it gave me the courage to tell you how I felt. And I just want you to know that I, you know… too… about you…”

 

Hinata stiffened in Kageyama’s arms. Leaning away from where he was curled with his lips dragging along Kageyama’s neck, Hinata sat up and stared at him.

 

“You heard me…what, exactly?”

 

“Oh, um,” Kageyama fumbled. “In the middle of practice… the other day… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overhear, I was just worried about you!”

 

“You came into the bathroom?!” Hinata scrambled up, panic rising on his face.

 

 _Shit_. Kageyama thought to himself, lap suddenly cold and empty. _I need to explain how much it meant to me. I can see him self-destructing, thinking stupid things like that it disgusted me. What can I say to snap him out of it, shitshitshit I don’t know what to do!_

_HE MUST BE DISGUSTED_ , Hinata’s brain screamed at him. His eyes started welling as the embarrassment mounted. _Oh my god, he’s never going to want to touch me like that. Kissing is one thing… LOVE is one thing, but that… the things I might’ve said while I–_

 

“I CONSENT,” Kageyama blurted.

 

Hinata’s eyes snapped back into focus.

 

“What?”

 

“I consent. Isn’t that a thing? I consent to you thinking about me like that. ‘Cause you know I do too, right? Think about you...like that... I do it too. And I want to do things in person too, not just in my head.” Here Kageyama paused, his fumbling awkward enough for even him to realize he should stop.

 

“Kageyama,” Hinata chuckled weakly, sinking back onto the bench. “I can’t say I feel great about you listening to me. I’m so embarrassed that you heard me say things like that.”

 

Kageyama reached out, taking one of Hinata’s hands in his own and pressing a tender kiss to the palm. “I know. I’m sorry. I need you to know that I wasn’t disgusted. I was actually, um, really into it.”

 

“Did you–. Did you get hard?”

 

Ears bright red but with a determined set to his brow, Kageyama nodded.

 

"Did you, um, touch–?"

 

"YES," Kageyama interrupted, "It was kind of hot to know you were so desperate."

 

“O–oh. Well. That– that’s alright then,” Hinata stammered, nodding as well. “So, you’d like… wanna _do_ stuff? Together? With me?”

 

Kageyama smiled and gave a final nod of his head. “Yes, dumbass,” he said softly, “Like I said before, you’re the only person who can take _everything_ I give and give it all back to me. I love you, and I’ll always want you like that.”

 

“Tobio–!” Hinata could think of nothing else to say as he stared at Kageyama, eyes close to overflowing again.

 

 Standing, Kageyama reached for Hinata’s other hand and pulled him up as well. Drawing the smaller boy into a hug, Kageyama kissed the crown of Hinata’s head. Still wearing a soft smile, Kageyama bent down to grab their bags, and gently lead his boyfriend out of the club room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST THERE, FOLKS! :)

Friday morning dawned cool and misty; quiet, peaceful, and full of secret joys. In two separate houses the boys awoke smiling.

As the world began to stir, Hinata’s sleepy eyes brightened. Memories of being in Kageyama’s arms solidified and Hinata’s morning wood twitched as he ground lightly against the mattress.

Across the mountain, Kageyama, already in the shower, was panting as a familiar sharp citrus scent from his soap-slick palm filled his senses. His abdomen tensed as he groaned and shuddered, closed eyes replaying soft kisses and ‘I love you’s’.

 

When the pair met in front of the gym, awkward shuffles gave way to tentative smiles which melted into grins before they tumbled into the others’ arms.

  _I’m so lucky_ , Hinata thought as he tilted his chin up to meet Kageyama.

_I’m so lucky_ , Kageyama thought as he caught Hinata’s lower lip between his own. By the magic of new love they found themselves pressed contentedly against the outer wall of the gym with no recollection of having moved there. As they traded kisses and smiles, Hinata’s hands slipped from Kageyama’s shoulders. His thumbs crept softly under the hem of Kageyama’s shirt, stroking softly on the warm skin of his hips. The added benefit was immediately apparent to both boys, whose hips were now aligned.

 

Kageyama broke the kiss with a gasp as he felt the warm bulge in Hinata’s gym shorts press into him.

“You’re hard?” Kageyama whispered, overwhelmed.

“I’m sure getting there, bakageyama… especially when my hot boyfriend kisses me like that!”

“Like what?”

“Like he never wants to stop,” Hinata replied, smiling up at him.

“You’re incredible,” Kageyama replied, resting their foreheads together. “I’m sorry I’m not quite there… I may have come all my brains out in the shower this morning”

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata squealed, “You can’t just _say_ things like that!”

“Why not? We consented, didn’t we? I didn’t think you’d mind.”

 

“What did you… um…think about?”

Kageyama stared at him. “You, dumbass.”

“You’re impossible,” Hinata huffed, cheeks red with pleasure. “Anyway, it’s okay right now, we need to get ready for practice. I should calm down.” He pushed lightly on Kageyama’s hips.

They stepped apart a little bit as Hinata got himself under control. After adjusting himself under Kageyama’s piercing gaze, Hinata took a deep breath and blurted out, “D’yawanna com’over fer lunch onSaturday?”

 

Startled, Kageyama blinked blankly back as he processed and parsed the request.

 

“Tomorrow? Lunch? At your house?”

Hinata nodded in affirmation.

“Absolutely.”

All at once Hinata was back to full-throttle bounciness. Bouncing on his toes, Hinata pulled Kageyama into the gym, chattering about katsu curry, Natsu, and his mother.

 

_I am so lucky_ they thought again as their teammates trickled in.

 

Practice saw a definite improvement.

 

________________

 

As it turned out, Natsu packed all of Hinata’s energy into an even smaller bundle, a bundle which was currently clinging to Kageyama’s legs. Natsu had been shy when Kageyama arrived, peeking out from behind her mother. But, once Hinata had introduced him, Natsu burst forward, exclaiming that nii-sama’s favorite was her favorite too. For a boy who thought that children didn’t like him, Natsu’s delight surprised Kageyama and made him feel warm inside. The pre-lunch time was spent with Natsu, playing and tumbling and watching the siblings wreak havoc in the yard. Natsu was scheduled for a sleepover that afternoon and wanted all the attention she could get from her brother and his guest.

 

Lunch itself passed in a polite blur, the family chatter wrapping around Kageyama and soothing his frayed nerves. As the boys were inhaling the remains of their third helpings, the kitchen phone began to ring.

Excusing herself to answer it, Hinata’s mother rose from the table.

Hinata, with his mouth full, querried, “Wannawatchamoofie?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he swallowed his own heaping spoonful. “Sure, I’m not sure how late I can stay though.”

 

As he spoke Hinata’s mother rejoined them. “Boys, I’m sorry to change your plans, but I must go see my mother. She is not feeling well and could use the company. I will spend the night with her to make sure she eats and rests well. Kageyama-kun, do you think your mother would mind if you stayed over tonight? I’d hate to leave Hinata home alone for such a long time.”

 

“Mom, I’m not a child–“ Hinata broke off as Kageyama’s foot connected with his shin under the table. “What I mean is, yeah, it would be great to have yama stay over, thanks mom.”

 

With an eyebrow arched she turned back to Kageyama. “Would you mind if I called your mother, dear? You can borrow sleep things and toiletries from Hinata and our guest room, so you wouldn’t need to go home.”

 

“Um, yes. I would love to stay, thank you for inviting me.”

 

“No need to be so formal Kageyama-kun, not when you are doing me such a favor! Well, I must get Natsu ready and be off. Feel free to eat whatever you want, and rent a movie if we don’t have it.” With that, she bustled out of the room, sweeping a giggling Natsu up from the table.

 

In the suddenly quiet kitchen Kageyama and Hinata stared at one another. A whole night. Alone together. No interruptions.

Heat rushed to color their cheeks and they each looked away, suddenly tongue tied and shy.

 

_Oh my GOD, I can’t believe my mother. Kageyama, HERE, alone with me all night? I might combust. Breathe, Hinata, breathe, act naturally, it’s fine. He loves you and whatever will be will be._

“Would you like to go to the living room now? We can watch whatever you would like. Can I get you some water,” Hinata asked in a stilted and overly-formal tone.

_Shit, that’s not natural._

 

“Yes,” Kageyama replied, simply. _Okay, one word at a time_ , Kageyama thought to himself. _Everything’s fine, be cool, you’re just gonna be alone with your boyfriend all night. He’s hot like burning and you can’t keep your mind off of him but I’m sure you’ll be totally fine._

 

They rose from the table, knees banging and dishes clattering as they tidy before moving to the living room. Confronted with the couch, they both halt abruptly on the threshold. As they hesitated, Hinata’s mother and sister called out their goodbye’s from the door. A quiet click as the door closed, and they were finally, truly alone.

 

_I can’t keep it together if we share that couch_. It didn’t matter who thought it, they both knew control was tenuous at best. Remembering his duties as host, Hinata pulled himself together. “Please take the couch,” he invited. “I’m going to stretch out on the floor, you know how fidgety I get!”

 

Nodding, Kageyama sat stiffly on one end of the couch as Hinata bustled around gathering blankets, pillows, movie choices, and other movie-time essentials.

Before too long, Hinata settled on the floor, back against the couch. He just happened to pick the space between Kageyama’s knees. Entirely, completely, innocently and without ulterior motive.

 

As the movie, Kageyama had no idea which one, began to play, Hinata babbled about it being an old favorite, and how “it’s a classic Kageyama, I don’t understand how you haven’t seen it. Look, the baby lion is just so cute, and the dad is awfully handsome for a lion, don’t you think–OW!” Tilting his head back in annoyance, Hinata glared at Kageyama who had just flicked his head. “What was that for?!”

 

“You’re thirsting after the daddy lion and you think I won’t flick you?” Kageyama asked, trying to smother a smile.

Seeing the corner of Kageyama’s mouth twitch, Hinata shot back, “Hey, he’s tall, has powerful muscles, a commanding presence, lovely eyes…I guess I just have a type.”

Blushing fiercely Kageyama shoved Hinata’s head forward again as Hinata snickered. After a moment Kageyama reached down to run his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “You have a point,” he said, “His mane is truly gorgeous.”

“Kageyamaaaa,” Hinata whined, “Just shut up and watch the movie.”

Smiling, Kageyama did as requested, idly stroking through the orange mop in front of him.

 

The tiny lion was singing about being King when Kageyama saw it. Hinata, who had been singing and muttering along with the film, was taking shallow breaths and fidgeting slightly. Pretending not to see, Kageyama let his fingers trail down to the soft skin behind Hinata’s ears and along the back of his neck. As he stroked, keeping his hands as casual as possible, he watched as Hinata’s shorts began to bulge. More interesting than hyenas or crazy uncles, Kageyama watched, fascinated, as a stroke behind the ear earned a twitch ,and a light tug off hair garnered a shifting of hips.

 

_He’s so sensitive,_ Kageyma thought, enraptured. _So responsive, so beautiful. I want him._ As soon as the thought hit him he realized that he was fully hard in his own shorts, aching.

 

Suddenly Hinata scrambled to his feet, grabbed Kageyama’s shoulders, and pinned him to the couch.

“It’s _not nice_ to tease,” Hinata hissed as he straddled Kageyama.

Kageyama grinned and yanked Hinata’s hips to meet his. As they rolled together Kageyama gasped, “It doesn’t seem like you minded.”

 

Groaning, Hinata dropped his weight onto Kageyama’s lap and stilled.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked.

Hinata leaned down and kissed Kageyama lightly, pulling away to whisper, “I’m afraid of changing everything. But…you need to know that I _want_ you. I want you so much. Will you let me?”

 

Kageyama sat up slowly, eyes dark, breath heavy. Hinata clambered off Kageyama, knees and elbows bumping as they disentangled. Hinata held out his hand and Kageyama nodded before taking it and standing. Pulling Hinata into a hug, Kageyama kissed the top of his head before replying, “Anything you want.”


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata lead the way to the stairs and up to his room. They both moved stiffly, tented trousers making walking a moderate hassle. Following his boyfriend into the room Kageyama closed and locked the door behind himself, watching a suddenly nervous Hinata fidget with the hem of his shirt in the middle of the room.

A wave of tenderness swept through Kageyama. _He wants something, and I’m pretty sure I know what it is. I want it too. I want him to forget everything but how good he can feel._

 

Giving him space, Kageyama said, “Tell me what you need.”

Hinata blushed, and muttered, “Iwannafeelyourmouthonme.”

 

Smirking, Kageyama recalled the sounds of Hinata jerking off in the bathroom, a fair idea of what his boyfriend wanted already in his mind.

“What was that?”

“I wanna feel.. God, Kageyama, you know what I said!”

“Let me hear you, I want to hear you tell me.”

“Your mouth. Give me your mouth, _please_.”

 

“Good. I’ve wanted to taste you for so damn long, Shouyou,” said Kageyama, the heat evident in his voice.

At the sound of his first name, Hinata’s head jerked up and he stilled before closing the distance and throwing his arms around Kageyama’s neck, lips catching the corner of Kageyama’s mouth. Giggling at his miss Hinata decided to kiss and nip down the right side of Kageyama’s jaw, humming in satisfaction when Kageyama’s breath stuttered and his fingers tightened in Hinata’s hair. As Hinata’s teeth grazed Kageyama’s clavicle, Kageyama dropped his hands to Hinata’s hips and began stroking his fingers up the warm toned flanks of his spiker, brushing just under Hinata’s nipples before coming to rest in the divots of Hinata’s hip bones.

Hinata wriggled and gasped as Kageyama’s fingers found sensitive spots that made tendrils of heat curl low in his belly. As they kissed and kissed Kageyama’s nonsensical mutterings became a near constant rumble in his chest and Hinata’s heart felt near to bursting.

With one enthusiastic wriggle Hinata slipped lower in Kageyama’s arms, ass pressing firmly against Kageyama’s pelvis. Both boys were immediately reminded of the earlier urgency and carefully detached. 

Gently pushing Hinata away from him Kageyama pulled up the hem of Hinata’s shirt, sliding it over chest and shoulders before ruffling it into soft orange hair. Grinning at Hinata’s frustrated mewl Kageyama dropped the shirt to the floor before swiftly removing his own.

Hinata’s eyes roved over Kageyama’s torso, drinking in the cut abs and toned pectorals.

Kageyama watched as Hinata’s cock twitched in his pants. Embarrassed but incredibly aroused, Kageyama sank to his knees.

 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Hinata breathed, “Are you sure you want to–“

“God, yes,” Kageyama cut him off, placing a soft kiss on each of Hinata’s hipbones. 

Slowly, Kageyama hooked his index fingers against Hinata’s skin, pulling Hinata’s boxers off along with his shorts.

 

Hinata’s cock jutted out from a patch of orange curls, and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile.

“Bakageyama you can’t just stare at it smirking,” Hinata says nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Kageyama looked up at him, eyes fierce, and said, “I’ve wanted this for too long not to appreciate it when it’s finally in front of me.”

“God, Kageyama it’s not like you’ll never see it again, just please. I’m so hard it hurts.”

“Well, we don’t want that,” said Kageyama, and bent to his task.

 He started with his tongue. Driven by his own desire Kageyama licked slowly around the glans of Hinata’s cock, saliva and precome creating a slick slide as moved down towards Hinata’s balls. He nosed gently at the hair there, fingers lightly pressing against Hinata’s shaft, enjoying the feel of Hinata’s cock sliding across his cheek.

A hand gripped Kageyama’s hair as Hinata said, “I thought we decided it’s _not_ nice to _tease!_ ”

Pulling himself out of his stupor, Kageyama realized that Hinata’s thighs were trembling. Delighted with himself, Kageyama let his tongue flick out quickly across Hinata’s slit, the inoffensive taste of slick precome flooding his mouth. Hinata whined again, hips stuttering. In response to Hinata’s plea Kageyama slipped his mouth around the head and sucked.

_Ohhh, fuck, that feels so good. His tongue was the devil but the heat of his mouth is hell. Torture. I need, I–_ “need, I need–“

 

Kageyama hummed and began to bob experimentally. _He seems to like it when I use my tongue and suck at the same time. Maybe I can do that on the way up if I get far enough down…_ Without hesitating, Kageyama relaxed his throat and sank down Hinata’s shaft.

 

“Whaa! Kageyama!”

 

Fluttering his tongue and sucking hard on the upstroke, Kageyama came off Hinata’s cock with an obscene little pop.

“What?” It came out raspy and low.

“Do you not have a gag reflex?!” Hinata’s demand was high and breathy, his face a mix of awe and affront.

“Am I supposed to?” Kageyama was confused. Was swallowing all of Hinata the wrong thing?

 

_Oh Bakageyama, you amazing, infuriating, bastard_.

“N-no, it’s fine, it’s good, you’re so good, Kageyama–“

 

With a shrug, Kageyama bent back to his treat, sinking low on Hinata’s cock. Heady with the scent and taste and feel of Hinata, Kageyama hummed with pleasure, settling into a rhythm of bobbing and swirling. His hands roamed, trailing up the back of Hinata’s legs, squeezing his ass, and brushing up across abs to thumb at rosy nipples. _He tastes so good. I knew he would, he’s practically made of sugar and sunlight, but fuck I may never get enough of him. Every time I slide my tongue across the underside of his head he clenches his fist in my hair and I feel it down to my toes. How much more of that can he take? When he grips, when he_ takes _, I– fuck, I’m close too–_

Kageyama brought his left hand to rest at Hinata’s hip as his right moved to cover the lower half of Hinata’s spit-slick shaft, leaving his mouth teasing the tip.

“Ka- I- ohhh, Kageyama!” Hinata was glassy eyed, flushed and beginning to sweat.

Kageyama hummed in response, loving every second.

“Let me– wait, –I’m so close– let me, _please_ –“

“Tell me. Tell me what you need, Hinata–“

Gasping, Hinata reached down to cradle Kageyama’s face, thumb trailing across red and puffy lips. His eyes refocused, burning hot with arousal, all embarrassment forgotten.

 

Leaning close, Hinata whispered, “I want to fuck your mouth, Tobio, and I want to come. I _need_ to come.”

 

“Yesss,” Kageyama breathed, leaning in to Hinata’s palm. Blue eyes flicked up to meet gold, and Kageyama’s mouth dropped open, throat relaxed. Both boys groaned as Hinata slipped back into the wet heat of Kageyama’s mouth. Hinata could not stay slow for long, hips jerking as each thrust slipped down the back of Kageyama’s throat.

Eyes watering, breaths coming quickly through his nose, Kageyama stared up at the beautiful boy coming apart above him. Hinata eyes could not decide on one thing to watch. He lingered on the devastatingly obscene sight of his cock pumping in between Kageyama’s lips, the sweat-damp hair sticking up where Hinata’s fist had mussed it, landing on the growing damp patch on the front of Kageyama’s briefs.

Kageyama, having tracked Hinata’s gaze, dragged his free hand to his own crotch, whimpering at some much-needed pressure. Hinata’s hips gave an involuntary jerk and Kageyama felt the cock dragging across his tongue stiffen infinitesimally more. He drew the waistband of his briefs down, arching up to slide them over his ass before letting them bunch under his balls, shoving his heavy shaft against his stomach. Hinata whimpered.

 

“ _Beautiful_ , God, you’re so– let me see you. Come for me, come _with_ me, _Tobio, Tobio–“_

Overstimulated and overwhelmed, Kageyama fisted his cock, pumped twice, and shuddered, spilling thick and hot over his hand. Watching, Hinata gasped and stilled, hand flying to jerk at his cock, as Kageyama used his last few brain cells to suck as hard as he could.

 Come flooded Kageyama’s mouth and leaked from the corners. Hinata slipped from his mouth, an aftershock painting Kageyama’s chest as Hinata sank to the floor, sprawling.

 

_The sky’s not even fully dark yet_ , Kageyama thought, half hysterically. His chest was heaving and come smeared across his chin, chest, and hands. _He came in my mouth. He actually came in my mouth._ I _made_ him _come._

_Defile my childhood room? Check._ Hinata’s afterglow was making him giddy. _He’s here, with me, in my bedroom and he let me fuck his face. God, watching him come was too much, I didn’t know I could come that hard._ A satisfied sigh came from his left.

Hinata let his head loll towards his boyfriend and smiled at the blissed out, come drunk expression on Kageyama’s face. He raised himself on one arm and reached out, letting his fingers trail over the arch of Kageyama’s brow.

 

“I love you,” Hinata murmured.

Kageyama reached up to drag Hinata’s palm to his lips, pressing a delicate kiss to the center.

“I love you,” Kageyama replied, smiling.

 

“Can we clean up and cuddle?” Hinata asked softly.

“I’m not sure I can move,” Kageyama said, his smile edging into a smirk. “And after all, isn’t it your turn to take care of me?”

Hinata’s eyes glinted. “Oh, I’ll take care of you alright,” he shot back, swooping down for a bruising kiss before pulling up and away. “We may need to recharge, but just you wait.”

Kageyama’s face broke into a delighted grin as Hinata made quick work of acquiring damp washcloths for each of them, firm pale butt bouncing with every step. Both boys were wiped down in short order, and found themselves curled up in bed, contented smiles fixed to their faces. After some wriggling and knee knocking Kageyama found himself the small spoon, his lanky spiker curled around him, forehead to the base of his neck. Hinata’s hand stroked idly through Kageyama’s happy trail and he hummed happy kisses across Kageyama’s shoulders.

 

“Wake me up in a little bit,” mumbled Kageyama. “It’s early yet–”

“Shhh, Tobio, I will, I will. Rest now. You were so good, Tobio, so good–” Hinata trailed off and both boys drifted, warm, happy, and _together_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know who you want to see bottom on round one!


End file.
